narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Searching Snakes: Yakuza Meets Kuchinawa
The sounds of the wild surround Yakuza as he walks through a forest near Otogakure, "man why did I have to get this mission" complained Yakuza, "its just a rare snake and i'm a chunin, this totally blows" claimed Yakuza as he kept walking. Kuchinawa Gekkō a man of great importance when it comes to snakes, was researching on a high level poison which was once a part of a weak poison ejected by of the famous snake used by the master of snakes, Orochimaru. Kuchinawa used the territory around Otogakure has it was rich with experimental plants and the venomous snakes which ruled over the land. Kuchinawa wanted to cultivate the poison in a well-bred plant which would cause the poison to become more venomous. Not sooner did he finish killing a rat which was messing with his plants, he heard a rattle from a rattle snake. the Alerted Gekkō, quickly turned the lower half of his body into a snakes tail and glided the land towards which the rattle snake had made the noise. Kuchinawa sees a dark skinned boy who had white hair, he also noticed the boy wearing a Kumo-headband which caused him to worry of the boyss identity. Nevertheless, Kuchinawa kept calm and spied on the kumo-chūnin hoping to make sure that he wouldn't be a threat to the forest cultivated by....... HIM. Yakuza could tell someone was watching him, but he decided to keep searching and let the person come out when they were ready. Kuchinawa crept behind the suspicious boy slowly, taking notes of his movements with his snake-like eyes. Wanting the test the intentions of the young boy, he slowly signaled nearly five snakes to move towards Yakuza in an intention to provoke the young man. Yakuza noticed that five snakes were coming his way, "cool, are you guys some of the snakes i'm looking for" said Yakuza as he approached the snakes. As signaled by Kuchinawa, the snakes started leaking out poisonous liquid that traveled in air to fast that their contact on the skin would make a wound too deeper than even a bullet. The venomous content in the liquid was concentrated enough to paralyze a man in about three minutes of intake. Yakuza realised that they were releasing poison but was not fast enough to avoid it. Luckily for Yakuza the venomous liquid bullets, just missed him and went towards a bee stuck in the tree. Kuchinawa appeared from behind his hiding place and walked towards Yakuza, "Hello there..." he said in a weak voice. "Sup, so you're the person that has been watching" said Yakuza as he looks at the snakes and then where the venom bullets hit, "those snakes wouldn't happen to be yours would they" joked Yakuza. "You just entered a private estate and now are asking whether the stuff here is mine, you certainly are a brat......." Kuchinawa said has he walked towards the snakes and caressed their body. "Dang man, no need to be cold blooded" said Yakuza as he chuckled at his joke, "anyway my apologies, I didn't realize I was in your snake den" claimed Yakuza. "Why did you come here, anyone would know this is a snake inhabitant zone, and you don't look like an in-experienced brat either" Kuchinawa said maintaining his calm. "Sorry if I am trespassing but my village just wanted some of these special snakes found around here" explained Yakuza. "Tell, them that you weren't able to find any and screw off......" Kuchinawa said has his calm disposure, turned into anger, which was amplified by the hiss's of thousands of snakes gathered in the area. "Woah man be mellow, no bad blood cause you don't know me and I don't know you." said Yakuza, "Besides I might defect from my village, they underestimate my skills and I'm through with it." "you are not going to get any snakes from here, and if you further force yourself, you may not be able to escape from here either." Kuchinawa said as the palms of his hands transformed into snake heads. "Screw the village, they probably just wanted a way to get rid of me" claimed a angry Yakuza, " yo snake boy, I do wanna fight you but not for the village, for me!" said Yakuza as he grabbed Raijin no ken and ran at Kuchinawa. Looking at the excitement caused by the boy, Kuchinawa blood became hot enough for him to dash towards the boy as he held his Snake Fist forward as the snakes opened their mouth to release a poisounos gas that would effect the nervous system of anyone that would inhale the gas, the result would be complete paralyzing of the body. The gas spread out has it moved towards Yakuza like a Tsunami trying to hit its mark. Seeing the incoming poison, Yakuza jumps high in the air while slashing at Kuchinawa with Raijin no ken: Electric Dragon Slash while coming down. Kuchinawa jumped backwards as he kept on releasing his poisons and narrowly missed the lightning dragon. The lightning dragon follows Kuchinawa the direction he goes in.